My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
bmeister487 I will order 60 tires for 10 clicks. My MLN username is also bmeister487. I will also place an order of 1 Ancient Spear for 10 clicks, please. -bmeister487 12:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) -I will take this georgeeric999 in mln 10 clicks to may pop purple popper 10 clicks to prehistoric fern. 21:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) -Great! I'll get clicking. I clicked your modules, ten times each. Now I wait. Oh...OK sorry I didn't accept your friend request because I didn't know who you were. OK sent it. That's OK, I'm not very well known around the network. Thanks for the Ancient Spear! Sorry if I'm rushing you, but can I have my tires? I don't care when I get them. No problem I sent you the tires. Mlnuser002 I would like 5 pipe and gypsum,Please inform me which MLN user,and which module,Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 14:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I have 5 pipes but only 4 gypsum's -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 14:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok,where do you want the 90 clicks? --Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 14:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) put 25 clicks on my prehistoric fern 20 to my pop purple popper flower and 45 to my sound track mod I asked you to be my friend -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 00:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) blueblueblueblue I would like the following items: � 1 Knight 1 Bionicle Starter Pack 5 Heroic Stories 5 Hit Singles � Dude 14:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) � P.S. I should be paying tomorrow. I will get you the heroic stories and the hit singles-- 15:18, February 17, 2010 (UTC) i'll get you the Bionicle starter pack, if Joeman doesnt mind. 03:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :no I need you to do it um so Dude what's your user name is it Toa Gelu?-- 15:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) its not toa gelu, toa_gelu, or toagelu. i'll try dude. 17:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) hey Toa Gelu, are you rank 0 in mln cause i found a user called dude and hes rank 0 18:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) My Name in MLN is blueblueblueblue. --Dude 23:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. How do you pay? In clicks. 23:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ok, blueblueblueblue, i'll send you the bionicle starter pack. add me, im sgt_griffin. that'll be 20 clicks anywhere 03:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I paid for the starter pack on various moudules. Dude 14:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Can you visit my store? For me please click my sound track mod. 15 times and then (so you can get the hit singles) click my Solo Performance Module thank you-- 23:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) well, i looked at your store, but i still owe joeman 50 clicks so maybe later.... 00:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) rank 4 starter pack i need a rank 4 starter pack. i already clicked on BobaFett2's modules a few days ago when i ordered. 00:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :if you did that see if BF2 can do your order-- 15:45, February 18, 2010 (UTC) he doesnt have the items. 17:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I don't... :Get Johnater-- 22:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) thornax i need 40 thornax for 1 click. i also get +50 thornax from the bonus, right?? 03:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I think BobaFett2 has a lot of thornax so ask him please-- 23:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Mythrian I would like 1 grey brick My MLN name is racinjason100 Mythrian 00:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Um I'll let Ajr take this one. 00:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Staff meeting! in this staff meeting I want employees to tell how much they have of the following Items: ##Gems and which ones ##Gypsums ##Pipes ##neb. crystals ##Ancient Spears, Fragments, and Red Pearls please tell here: ---- 8 diamonds and 19 nebs but im saving those I have 1 Ancient Spears and 3 red peals -- 05:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) -BF2-Ugh ::Rubies 5, Diamonds 8, Sapphires 14 ::G/P-Unavailable, helping my brother ::Neb Cs-2 ::Spears 0, Frag 1 8, Frag 2 4, Frag 3 1, Red Pearls 5 -A3K ::I need my gems for my rank ::I not high enough for 2. 3. 4. ::3 fragment 1s. 2 fragment 2s. 1 fragment 3s. 2 Red Pearls' 05:59, February 19, 2010 (UTC) -SSgtGriffin ::i need my jewels to build the masterpiece ::N/A ::N/A ::1 ancient spear, 2 ancient spear fragment 1 thank you my fellow staff members, :-- 05:32, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the meeting, I think we should have a complete and updated inventory in: My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/Inventory-Just write your name and what you have that is mailable (if you are selling it) Rybo9 Rybo9 (talk) 12:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) can i order 10 hit singles and 1 Giant can i have 2 rough rubys?? clicks already done Giants aren't mailable... :@rybo9: dude if you would just read what our store has you would know!-- 00:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) FB100Z I'm ordering the final two Pipes I need to reach Rank 6. 02:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC)